Tubular bodies for medical delivery devices, such as medical . electrical leads and guiding, or delivery catheters, may have specialized structural features lending to the function of the devices. A variety of constructions for these bodies are known to those skilled in the art. However, there is a need for new tubular body constructions, which are formed by more efficient manufacturing methods.